


Thranduil's Heart

by slavetoloki_101



Series: A journey with His Heart [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everything is Complicated, F/M, Good Parent Thranduil, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jacuzzi Tub, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Skinny Dipping, Stranger things have happened, Thranduil and Emily share a bath, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unplanned Teen Pregnancy, eventual love, humor?, im not telling who, nasty accidents, overnight stay at a strangers house, you're going to have to wait and find out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slavetoloki_101/pseuds/slavetoloki_101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily is the quiet, girl next door type who masquerades as the famous writer Jack Pendenton. when she meets Thranduil her world is turned upside down and backwards. This relationship can only work if both of them can let go of the past and realize what they both have together is precious.  This is a modern day Thranduil AU fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

Emily sat on the edge of her bed and listened to the voicemail she had just received. She had missed his call again, but no surprise there; they had rescheduled their date several times because his work schedule conflicted with her own, or so he had told her. Tonight was supposed to be the big night, and Emily had even gone so far as to buy a new dress for the occasion. She would finally see him for the first time in six months and she was very excited about it. Her face fell when she heard his voice, “Hey babe, sorry but something came up at the office and I’m gonna have to take a rain check for tonight. I’ll try you again later, okay hon? Text me when you get this.” “Oh goddammit!” Emily swore as she tossed her phone onto the bed. That was it; she had had enough of his games. After pacing the floor of her room for several minutes, she dove onto the bed and grabbed her phone. All right Ems, he wants a text, we’ll send him one, she thought to herself as she furiously typed him a reply. She turned off her phone and put it on the charger, and looked down at her dress. It was a 1950’s style white with tangerine print that fell just above her knees, and she had even gotten a clutch and shoes to match. She shook her head and spoke out loud, looking at the feline that had been reclining on her pillow “Well Tut, guess I won’t be needing this old thing.” She gestured at the dress, and then began getting undressed. She tossed the dress at the full length mirror in the corner, and kicked her heels off in the direction of the closet. Emily then took her hair down, and it cascaded down her back and she ran her fingers through it for good measure, then walking over to the dresser, she opened the drawers and found her favorite skinny jeans and favorite top, it was blue with a very low neckline and she wore it off her shoulders. She found a pair of mismatched ankle socks and slipped into her favorite pair of DC’s. Grabbing her keys and putting them in her pocket, she ran to the kitchen and she made sure Tut had plenty of food and water before she turned off her lights and locked the doors.   
Once outside, she took a deep breath. Tonight seemed like a good night to go for a long walk. She had dated Thorin on and off for a year and every time things seemed to get serious he would pull this crap. She was done, enough was enough and she couldn’t take it anymore. He could do this to someone else from now on. Her neighborhood was a quiet one, and it was already silent at 8 o’clock. As she walked past the houses, she noticed that the large one at the end of the subdivisions lights was on, and she recalled that her neighbor, and elderly woman by the name of Doris, had mentioned that a family had moved in a month or so ago. Probably some young couple starting a family or something. Walking past it she veered off the road and into a field. There was a dirt road but she didn’t feel like walking down it tonight, she wanted to be off the grid so to speak, and she was heading to the only place she knew of that no one would bother her. No nosey neighbors, no Thorin, no one. She began to run through the field, towards the thick woods just beyond the tall grass. The woods were far enough away from the housing development that even the sounds of human civilization couldn’t be heard. As she reached the woods, she stopped for a breath and breathing deep, she listened. Everything was so still, so very quiet; she found the trail she always took, with a bit of searching and started down it. As she hiked along the unused trail, she was grateful for the full moons light, it seemed to bathe everything she saw in an almost magical glow, and she thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She had never understood why people had traded this for technology, but then again, people always opt for the choice that will make their lives easier.   
After what seemed like an eternity, she arrived at her special place. She called it the pond, but in reality is was a pool of water around 25 ft across and several feet deep, that was fed by an underground spring and sheltered on all sides by large granite boulders. On the far end of the pond was a ledge carved out of the rock that she would lay on and watch the stars. It gave her the perfect vantage point, Emily quickly took off her clothes and folding them into a neat pile on top of her shoes, and she basked in all her naked glory before she walked into the water. It was ice cold, and the quickest way to get used to it is to dive right in, which she did. When she surfaced, she caught her breath, and started swimming back and forth through the water, playing tag with the boulders. Finally, curiosity getting the best of her, she tried swimming to the bottom, just to see if she could, but she had never been good at holding her breath so she gave up after a few tries. After a few hours of swimming, she began to feel the exhaustion of her actions, so with one final dive she swam over to the ledge.  
The warmer air that touched around her skin after she climbed out of the water caressed her body like a blanket, and as she pulled herself onto the ledge, she flopped down onto her stomach and landed on something…soft? No not soft, she reasoned with herself, firm, yet so smooth and warm to the touch. Emily used her hands to try and figure out what she was lying on top of, and in an instant her eyes adjusted just as her hands touched his face. Emily froze, and she could feel the prickle of shame wash over her face as she realized she had climbed on top of him, wearing nothing but her bare skin. His ice blue eyes stared back at her in shock and his whole body became rigid as he sucked in a breath. His long white hair fell around his head and onto the ledge like an angelic halo. Emily was absolutely speechless and didn’t even dare to breathe, and her muscles refused to move her from where she was. Why couldn’t she move? She thought to herself as she realized how she must look; dripping wet, cold, bare assed, lying between his legs and her large breasts were pretty much in his face although she could tell he was trying his best not to look at them. They both stared into each other’s eyes as if in some sort of trance. The man beneath her was the first to break the silence “I apologize, my dear, I didn’t realize anyone else came here at night. Sorry if I disturbed you honey, I can leave if you wish.” His voice was deep and sultry, and every word that came out of his mouth seemed to drip with honey. Emily couldn’t do anything but stare at him. Oh my god! She thought, the most beautiful man n the universe is talking to me and I can’t even move my tits out of his face! Suddenly, as if acting on instinct, her muscles worked again so she backed off of him and was planning on sitting on her knees, but somehow misjudged the distance and felt nothing but air around her, she realized in horror that she was falling. Emily heard a crack and felt a sharp pain flash across her skull, and then sweet nothingness engulfed her.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone who had read this. Thank you so much, it really means alot to me.

A severe pain in her head gradually woke her, but everything seemed pitch black and the ringing in her ears seemed to be growing in volume, her vision was blurry and she felt as though she had just finished an all night bender. A sudden urge to puke overwhelmed her, and she bolted upright and she violently emptied the contents of her stomach onto the ground next to her. Emily vaguely felt someone holding her hair out of her face and rubbing her back. Thranduil passed her a water bottle and told her quietly “Here, little one, rinse your mouth out.” She accepted his offering graciously. “You gave me quite a scare, falling like that; do you need to go the hospital?” Emily shook her head no, but the action seemed to magnify her headache tenfold, and replied “No, no hospital please, I think I’ll be all right.” Thranduil paused for a moment. Well, if that was what she wants, then he was in no position to argue otherwise. “Well my dear, then I must insist that I take you home. I don’t think it is in your best interest to be alone right now.” Then, as if it was an afterthought, he produced a hair tie from his pocket and turning her around, put her hair into a high ponytail. “I’ll let you drive me home. Thanks, I’m Emily by the way.” “You can call me Thran if you like. Most people can’t pronounce my first name correctly.” He answered. “Well most people aren’t Tolkien fans either, are they?” Emily answered him. Thranduil gave her an amused look as he helped her to her feet. “Can you stand by yourself?” he asked as he noticed how unsteady she seemed to be. Emily looked down at her feet and her face flushed with embarrassment as she realized he must have gotten her dressed while she was passed out. Great, the most handsome creature in the universe knew that she’d gone commando tonight. Nice way to meet a new guy, Emily, kudos to you, first you jump on top of him naked, and then when you pass out on him he gets you dressed only to realize you’re missing some important pieces of clothing, she scolded herself. Emily felt his arm wrap around her shoulders in an attempt to steady her shaky steps, and he looked down at her sympathetically as she struggled to hang on to him and maintain her balance. Emily gripped his arm tighter as she felt the world spinning around her, and her knees buckled as the darkness clouded her mind once more.  
Thranduil felt her falling out of his grasp, and as he glanced down at her, he realized that she had passed out once more. Although he didn’t mean to, she fell to the ground before he could catch her, and panic clouded his mind, this wasn’t normal, he thought and he cursed himself out loud for not insisting she go to the hospital. He scooped Emily up in his arms, damn she was so tiny, he thought, and he noticed that as he carried her that she seemed to weight almost nothing. The only option at this point was the E.R. unfortunately; she must have hit her head harder than he thought, he reasoned to himself as he carried her limp body to his car. He quickly opened the passenger door on his car and sat her on the seat and leaned it back. Thranduil checked her breathing, which seemed shallow and inconsistent, and then her pulse, which seemed to flutter abnormally. Closing the door he fumbled for his keys and climbed in behind the wheel. He started the car, his hands shaking, and pulling out his phone, he quickly found the number of the nearest hospital. Calling them ahead, he described the situation and told them when he thought they would arrive. After he hung up, he put the car in drive, and he felt the anxiety washing over him as he saw flashbacks, from another time and place in his life; his wife’s limp body laying in their bed, one arm draped over the side and her fingers barely touching the floor, his frantic call to 911, and his desperate attempt to give her CPR as their son screamed and cried in his crib. He remembered how the paramedics and officers pried him away from her and how they had all shook their heads when they checked her themselves. Thranduil couldn’t explain it, but for some reason, when Emily had landed on him while he was on the ledge, he had connected with her, and as he had stared into her emerald green eyes, he had felt as though he had finally come home and an indescribable peace had calmed him. He dreaded to think of the outcome of the situation, and shaking his head, he floored the gas pedal. Fuck it, let the cops try and pull him over, determination etched on his face, and he pleaded to whatever deity that would listen, begging them to save her life. “Please, please don’t let her die. I can’t go through that again.” He whispered, surprising himself. Pulling into the emergency entrance, he hurriedly parked the car, and running over to the passenger side, he pulled Emily out and carried her into the emergency room.  
Thranduil sat in the waiting area. After he had carried Emily inside, he watched the nurses whisk her away from him and lay her on a stretcher, and he had felt a sharp pain in his chest as he saw her lying there; her lifeless, limp form so fragile and tiny, so vulnerable. He wanted to be there and hold her hand through it all just to make sure he could protect her, but he wasn’t allowed to go back with her, so he had told them as much information as possible, but in all honesty, he knew next to nothing about her but her first name. He inhaled sharply and pulling out his cell, he dialed a number and put the phone up to his ear. “Hey…yeah it’s me…listen I’m going to be later than I thought, Elrond…I honestly can’t tell you how long it’s going to be….yes, I’m with a girl, in a manner of speaking…. What? gods no, we’re in the ER….I’m not even going to dignify that comment with a response….why would you even say something like that? I’m going to tell your wife she needs to up her game….nothing like that happened I can assure you…I don’t know who she is, Elrond, all I know is her name is Emily…all I can tell you is I’ve had lots of women try to throw themselves at me, but this is the first time one actually did…yes I mean she literally threw herself on top of me, and naked at that… It’s complicated and I’ll explain everything later….well I know I’m good looking butt damn... I guess she panicked and gave herself a concussion…”Thranduil trailed off in thought, and an audible chuckle on the other end of the line brought him back to reality. “Is Legs there?...oh ok, tell him I’ll see him as soon as I get home….hey, do you think your wife would let me borrow some clothes for a bit? I doubt if they let her out that they will want her to stay by herself…and if it’s not too much to ask, could you make sure the guest bedroom is ready, just in case?...alright, great. I owe you one…thanks again, bye”. Thranduil hung up and leaned back in his chair and sighed. Why didn’t he just leave when he brought her here? He couldn’t understand why he was so attracted to her or why he found her so intriguing, he had barely spoken to her, and it seemed as though he craved her presence. He wanted to be the one who cared for her and protected her, her eyes had seemed so full of pain and heartache. He felt compelled to see this through. He watched the clock on the far wall, and followed the second hand as it spun around and around on the dial, if only he had grabbed his earbuds before he had left the house last night.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and taking the time to read this. I appreciate it and it means the world to me.

After he had finally had enough of watching the clock, Thranduil yawned and started to feel the exhaustion taking its toll on him, he got up and wandered around aimlessly, wondering where he could find a cup of coffee. He made his way back to the nurses’ station and asked the women behind the desk “Excuse me, if you could be so kind, where might I get a cup of coffee?” he flashed them a smile. “Oh I can take you there if you want, you must be so tired.” Said a slender blonde haired nurse as she stood up out of her seat. She was pretty, but not his type. “Oh I wouldn’t want to be any trouble, sweetie, just tell me how to get there, I’m sure you have plenty of work to keep yourself occupied.” He replied to her in a condescending tone. “It wouldn’t be any trouble at all, sir; it will only take a minute.” Thranduil rolled his eyes at her attempt at emphasizing the word sir, as if she implied she was a masochist at heart. “I’m certain I can find it on my own, thank you for the offer though, very generous of you to take time out of your busy work schedule to help me.” The blonde gave him an icy stare, and flounced off, taking a chart with her, while another nurse told him the directions he was seeking. As he walked down the corridor, Thranduil shook his head, he absolutely loathed women that threw themselves at him, with the exception of Emily of course, she hadn’t been trying to do anything to him, and he had merely surprised her and unwittingly gotten her into all this trouble. He grimaced at the thought of the blonde he had just escaped from, he hated how she and every other woman groveled at his feet and pulled ridiculous stunts just to get his attention, it sickened him and he had no interest in someone who was fake, inside and out. Although he would always make sure he was courteous and civil when he did speak to them, any idiot with a brain would realize that there was nothing but disgust written all over his face. Thankfully, most people didn’t pick up on it and he had always chalked it up to sheer stupidity. Thranduil had learned long ago that any person that tried to desperately to get his attention usually didn’t deserve it, and for that reason, he had given up dating several years ago, he just didn’t see the point. Sure there was the off and on relationship with a certain doctor, but Thranduil had felt nothing towards him and when he finally admitted it, things had ended very badly for both parties involved, not to mention his son had been caught in the middle of all the drama that had ensued. He finally found the vending machine, and digging through his pocket for some change, he finally got what he had been looking for, and headed back to the waiting area. Plopping down in his seat, he took a sip, it sure wasn’t Starbucks, but it had caffeine and that’s what really counts. Thranduil thought about Emily. What was it about her that had caught his attention? It couldn’t just be the fact that she had jumped on him. He was confused about a woman for the first time in his life, and there was something about her he couldn’t lay his finger on. He was curious, and he wanted to know everything about her. He shivered as he remembered getting her dressed. Her skin had felt so soft, and still felt cold from the water. Her long dark hair was silky and thicker than his own, but only slightly so, and her face looked angelic in the moonlight, with her naturally cherry red lips standing out in stark contrast to her alabaster white skin. Several jagged scars had dotted her body from knees to chest, and as he dressed her he realized the pond was probably the only place she even dared to show off her naked body. She seemed like the shy, quiet type, but she had a mischievous side to her as well, or she wouldn’t have gone skinny dipping in the first place. He wondered if she had been in some kind of accident, how it had happened, and Thranduil took another drink from his cup. In any case, he felt compelled to get to know her better, and he knew better than anyone that once a woman caught his interest, he wouldn’t stop pursuing her until she belonged to him and him alone.  
A woman’s voice dragged him away from his thoughts, and told him “Dr. Bowman would like to speak to you, Mr. Oropherson. Right this way please.” Thranduil got up from his seat and threw his cup into a nearby trashcan. Oh how he hoped it wasn’t the same Dr. Bowman he was thinking about. Thranduil followed the nurse up the nurses’ station and stood patiently waiting as he saw the doctor approaching from down the hall. Thranduil’s heart leapt into his throat, and then it sank into the deepest pit in his stomach. Dr. Bowman was sporting a white lab coat, and had his stethoscope slung around his neck haphazardly, he had aged a great deal since Thranduil had seen him last, and it was not becoming, salt and pepper grey hair dotted his temples and his beard contained strands of the same color. The dark circles under his eyes showed his lack of sleep; most likely because of his erratic work hours. The doctor glanced over the chart he had placed on the counter, and when his gaze rose up and met Thranduil’s, he was taken aback, not expecting to ever see him again, let alone hold a very serious conversation with him. “Thran.” He whispered. “Hello Bard, it’s good to see you.” Thranduil replied politely. “God it’s been a long time Thranduil. So you’re the one that brought in our little Miss Emily huh? Let’s see here. Cat scan came back relatively normal; she has a slight concussion, but nothing too serious but she still doesn’t need to be alone for a few days, just in case. Push the fluids, no driving, and she needs as much rest as possible, she’ll have a pretty bad headache for a few days and might be sensitive to light but that’s normal. Nothing else I can really tell you.” Thranduil paused, then asked “then why did she keep passing out? Doesn’t seem like a normal reaction to me. I’m no doctor but are you sure you checked everything?” Thranduil paused again, and Bard noticed a look of genuine concern on his face. “Believe me Thran, I’ve double checked everything. The only thing I’ve found out that she told a nurse was that she averages 2 to 3 hours of sleep a night, if that, so it’s quite possible that when she hit her head, that her body decided to catch up on some much needed sleep. Other than the bump that she’s gonna have for the next few weeks, she’s fine. She’s awake if you want to go talk to her, room number 5.” Thranduil smiled “Good thing she’s alright. I was worried about her.” He started to walk away and Bard called out “Thran” Thranduil turned around and looked back at the doctor. “One more thing, and if I’m wrong then so be it, but you didn’t give her a concussion by banging her head on the headboard, did you?” a smirk appeared on Bard’s face as he recalled Thranduil’s infamous sex life. Thranduil blushed red and replied with a very shaky tone “No, no it was nothing like that, she was…I mean we were….skinny dipping, but not at the same time; it’s not what you think.” Bard laughed at loud, he had never seen Thranduil so unsure of himself, and all over a girl. “That’s too bad; she’s a beautiful little thing. Better convince her to stick around before someone else snatches her up.” Thranduil muttered his goodbyes to Bard and headed down the hallway towards her room. Dammit, he wished he could get his thoughts straight. First Elrond and now Bard had gotten the wrong impression of what had happened. Thranduil wasn’t one to get tongue tied over a female, and he shrugged it off as lack of sleep and the stress of the situation. Now it was just a matter of convincing her to come home with him while she recuperated.


	4. chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so sorry that its taken me so long to post this new chapter. too much overtime and moving and sick kids. but anyways, here it is. thank you so much for taking the time to read this and thanks for the kudos. I'm having so much fun writing this.

Thranduil found room 5 without a problem, and he knocked on the door frame softly, so he wouldn’t disturb anyone else that may be at the hospital at the time. “Come in.” he heard a soft voice answer, and he pulled back the curtain and walked inside. Emily glanced up and gasped. “Oh, it’s you!” she said quietly. “You didn’t have to wait for me; I hope you knew that.” “it was no trouble at all little one, I remembered you said that you had no one, so I decided that I would stay with you until you were released.” Thranduil replied. Things grew quiet for a minute and Thranduil watched her reaction; her facial features softened and she looked shy and pleased at the same time. “The only thing though, is they won’t release me unless I can stay with someone.” She commented sadly. “And there’s no one, so I guess I’m gonna be stuck here for a while.” “Oh, I see.”Thranduil replied. “Well, I may have a proposition for you if you wouldn’t object to it.” He said. “I’m listening.”Emily answered. “I have a guest bedroom at my home that I wouldn’t mind lending out, if you would agree to come home with me, in a strictly platonic way of course. I can take you to get anything you may want and there will be no need of reimbursement later” Emily thought it over for a little bit.”Ok, I’ve done stranger things, I accept. But one thing I absolutely have to have; access to a computer and pen and notebook paper.” Thranduil was puzzled by the request but shrugged it off and agreed. Hearing another knock on the door, a nurse entered and took her vitals a final time and Emily told her about the arrangement made by her and Thranduil. He watched the exchange between Emily and the nurse, and Thranduil felt his chest tighten as he stared at her. He had noticed she was small, but never realized she was so tiny, she couldn’t have been taller than five foot, and he towered over her. Emily had large ample breasts and he felt a stirring in his loins as he remembered how they had been so close to his face. She had a tiny waist that flowed into voluptuous hips; her dark chocolate brown hair fell almost to her waist, and she had a sweet face and heart shaped lips. Thranduil noticed all these things, but the one thing that he noticed that most was her emerald green eyes with long, full lashes. Thranduil thought she was breathtaking, and he wanted her so badly. After the nurse left, Thranduil spoke to her: “I’m so sorry my dear, I feel responsible for all of this.” Emily looked shocked “No, no, no. Believe me, it’s not your fault. I promise it was all my own doing. I’m not that good at interacting with people. I rarely leave my house anymore except for work.” Thranduil nodded in agreement with what he said. He had rarely left his home after he stopped dating. “That makes two of us then.” He replied. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to pull the car up front, that way you won’t have to walk far, is that all right?” “That sounds good to me, thank you. When we get to your place, I’ll do my part and try not to make a mess of anything.” Emily said. “Don’t even worry about it, little one.” Thranduil flashed her a smile and walked out of the room and down the hall. Walking out of the building and through the parking lot, Thranduil felt his heart fluttering in his chest. He smiled to himself, he felt like he was in high school again and that he had just talked to his favorite crush. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and hit the unlock button on his keychain. Climbing in, he turned on the engine and revved it up for good measure. He backed out and drove his favorite girl up to the entrance and parked it, got out and walked back inside for Emily.  
Emily grabbed the paperwork the nurse had given her, and making sure she didn’t leave anything behind, opened the curtain of the hospital room and began walking down the hallway. Emily had conflicting emotions about Thranduil’s proposition, but it seemed as though she had lost her house keys during the excitement, so she didn’t have much choice. Generally, Emily was afraid of meeting new men, and it had taken her publisher a year to convince her to go out with Thorin; but for some reason unbeknownst to her, she looked forward to seeing Thran again. She had barely met him and she felt like she could trust him with her life and that he would protect her at all costs. He was also frighteningly handsome, tall, and muscular but not extremely buff. His hair was amazing, and she was jealous of how good it looked; his eyes were the prize though, so blue she felt butterflies in her stomach and her heat pooled at her core. Thorin never made her feel that way. Emily just hoped that she wouldn’t say anything stupid. I mean, it’s not like he would ever find her attractive anyways, she thought. A guy like that can pick and choose who he wants. Emily was deep in thought while she walked towards the entrance, and never noticed where she was going until she ran into a rather tall figure. “Oh my god! I am so sorry, I didn’t mean…” as she looked up, she heard a chuckle and realized that she had run into Thranduil. “Don’t apologize, little one. No harm done.” He said as she stared at him. “Hey, why do you call me that?” she asked him. “Call you what?” he replied. “You call me little one a lot.” She commented and looked up at him expectantly as they made their way out of the building. “Oh that?” he chuckled again as he answered her. “It’s because you’re so tiny.” Emily glared at him. “Oh really? Must be nice to be so tall then, but from personal experience, your height and your attitude are probably compensating for something most women find very important.” Thranduil looked at her in shock, he had figured she could be mischievous, but this was a punch below the belt, quite literally. His brow furrowed and he stopped midstride and firmly grasped her shoulder and bending down, whispered in her ear “while I can assure you that your comment about tall men may be factual based on your own personal experiences, I can assure you, little one, that I’m not your typical specimen.” with that said, Thranduil took her by the arm and led her out the entrance doors, smirking because Emily had turned a lovely shade of pink that seemed to be getting darker by the minute. Oh he was going to have fun with this one, she was beautiful, intelligent, and had a sense of humor as well he thought as he led her to his car.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read this so far! and a special Thank you to Oriana5 and SparklesJustReads! Thank you so much for the feedback sweethearts :) Hopefully my attempt at a bit of humor in this chapter does well, if not well, I thought it was funny lol. I am trying to post a new chapter every Sunday.

Emily felt her face getting hotter by the minute. Oh why couldn’t she just keep her mouth shut? Why was she so awkward? He must think she was a total loser at this point, but to her surprise, when she glanced at his face, she saw the faintest trace of a smirk. Oh god, he must think I’m childish. Way to go, Ems, she thought. She noticed that he had slowed down his pace for her and she was grateful, her legs were still shaky, and she still felt a bit dizzy. “I…I’m sorry…I hope I didn’t offend you. Please…it’s just, like I said earlier, I’m not the greatest at communicating with people and things just come out of my mouth without warning.” Thranduil glanced down at her and smiled, oh if looks could kill Emily would have died and gone to heaven; he was even more handsome when he smiled, if that was possible. “It’s actually nice to meet a young woman that can speak her mind as she pleases; but rest assured little one that if you decide to be that honest with me, I will return the favor.” Emily was relieved and apprehensive at the same time. “So basically what you’re saying is that if I’m brutally honest with you, you’ll be brutally honest with me, is that right?” she said as they walked out the automatic doors. “Of course, my dear.” he said, and without realizing it, the both simultaneously took a deep breath of the brisk early morning air. Thranduil gestured to a sporty white car parked to the left of them. “There she is.” Thranduil commented as he pointed at the white Ferrari parked at the entrance. Of course he drives a Ferrari, why wouldn’t he? Of course he would drive a car that matched his amazing good looks. Emily’s mind was running on overdrive, and Thranduil’s voice snapped her back to reality. “Are you gonna get in the car, little one?” she heard amusement in his voice and Emily climbed in the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt. Thranduil walked around the front of the car and got in and starting it up, they drove out of the parking lot.  
The drove down the highway in silence, Emily replaying the previous night’s fiasco in her head, and Thranduil was unable to start a conversation for the first time in his life. Social graces had always been his strong point, but he was at a loss for words when it came to her. Emily finally broke the silence. “Twenty questions?” she asked him. He glanced over to her, confused. “What do you mean?” “Oh, it’s just something to break the ice, you ask me a question to try and get to know me, and I do the same to you, but no deep dark secrets or skeletons in the closet related questions. Deal?” Thranduil nodded in agreement. Thranduil started, “why did you go swimming alone last night?” Emily had thought he was going to ask her about herself, but rules are rules, and she had to answer him. “Well, I wanted to be where no one would find me. It’s always been a great place for that. I can clear my mind and think without anyone interrupting me.” “Alright, fair enough, your turn.” Emily thought for a moment, and replied “what do you do for work?” Thranduil smiled. “I don’t think you would call it a job, little one, I manage my late parents’ estate, mostly just signing papers and keeping track of finances really.” “Hmmm, that’s interesting. So nothing glamorous like a male model huh?” Thranduil laughed. “No, nothing that exciting.” Emily paused for a moment, “are you married?” she asked, and instantly regretted asking when she saw a look of pain flash across his face. “No, not anymore, little one, she passed away quite some time ago. Same question to you, my dear.” He looked over at her expectantly. “Me? Married? No, no no.” she chuckled nervously. “I’ve never found anyone I’ve really connected with, and most guys don’t go for girls like me anyways. I don’t think I’ll ever find anyone to be honest with you. I’m sorry about your wife; I can’t imagine what that would be like.” Emily looked down into her lap, and was relieved to hear his reply. “It’s quite alright, my dear. You didn’t know and you can’t keep everything to yourself all the time, it’s not good for you.” He paused and then asked. “Do you have any children, besides your cat?” “It’s complicated; most people don’t consider them children.” She said. “What do you mean?” he asked. “Well, it’s kind of hard for me to talk about without getting emotional. Do you mind if I pass on this one and I’ll answer you later?” Thranduil noticed the tears forming in her eyes and nodded his head. “You have to answer another question instead though,” he chided her gently and was relieved to see her wipe her eyes and smile at him. Such a beautiful smile, and the way it lit up her face reminded him of the soft rays of sunshine in the early morning hours. “Ok little one, how tall are you?” Emily laughed and replied “Please don’t make fun of me if I tell you.” “Oh I wouldn’t dream of it.” He said, waiting for her answer. “I’m 4ft 11 and that makes me funsized.” Thranduil choked back laughter. “How does that make you funsized?” then his he felt the warmth on his cheeks as he realized she had made a sexual reference. “You’re a naughty little girl, aren’t you Emily?” Emily couldn’t contain herself any longer, and busted out into peals of laughter. “I’m so sorry, couldn’t help myself.” She commented in between fits of laughter. Thranduil’s shoulders began to shake as he tried to calmly talk to her without losing his poise. “Well, little one, at least I can reach the second shelf of the cupboard without a chair.” He laughed and was not surprised when she made a witty comeback. “Ok Mr. I’m so freaking tall, at least I can walk under things and not get clothes lined in the process.” Both of them were laughing so hard that Thranduil was grateful that they had finally pulled into his driveway and could safely continue their banter without endangering any other ignorant drivers. Emily got out of the car and looked up. “Hey, I know this house!” Thranduil looked at her, and grinned. “What do you mean?” “That’s so cool, you live down the road from me! I walk past this house every night!” she could hardly contain her excitement. “Can we go get some of my stuff?” Thranduil shook his head in amusement, she certainly had a lot of energy, but that wasn’t a bad thing, but then again, he vaguely remembered that Bard had mentioned she had been given something for her headache, so that probably would explain her rowdy behavior. “Not right now, you need to take a bath and get some sleep first.” He smiled and taking her by the hand, led her up the cobblestone walkway that led to the front door.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone who has read this so far and uber thank yous to those that have left me kudos and subscribed. I apologize for posting this later than usual this week. Hope you like it!

Emily could hardly contain her excitement as Thranduil led her up to the front door, and as he unlocked it, she took a deep breath to calm herself and nodded in thanks as he held the door open for her. Emily gasped in astonishment at the décor of the house. Everything was so beautiful, from the wall hangings to the intricately carved furniture; the atmosphere felt rich and warm and she admired the way he had incorporated various greens, gold, silver, and browns to make any house in Better Homes and Gardens look shabby. Emily ran her fingers over the back of the couch and marveled how soft the fabric was; and as she looked up at Thranduil with a smile on her face, he gently took her hand and led her down through the living room and down a hallway. Soon enough, they came to a door at the end of the hallway, and as he opened it, Emily drew in a sharp breath and just stared into the room. A large bathtub sat to the right, and it was the most beautiful one she had ever seen. It was made of thick glass and had a frost pattern covering every inch of it, and it was the same shade of green as the new leaves on the trees in early summer, three steps ran up the side, and the knobs looked like shining diamonds. “Oh my god, it’s huge!” Emily said a she ran over to the tub. Thranduil laughed as she ran her fingers over the edge of it. “Well, little one, it can fit three grown adults comfortably.” He smiled as he handed her some towels and soap. Then leaning over the massive tub, he began to fill it for her. “There, that should do nicely. Go ahead and relax and wash up, and don’t hesitate to call for me if you need to, little one.” Thranduil turned to leave and was held back by Emily grabbing his arm, “Thank you Thranduil, so much, for all of this, you really didn’t have to.” “Don’t even mention it little one.” He winked at her and left her alone in the bathroom.  
Emily quickly got undressed and eased herself into the tub, it felt amazing, and the soap that Thranduil had given her smelled of sandalwood, earth, and musk, just as he did. Emily shivered, despite the water being so warm, as she inhaled the scent; god how was he able to do this to her? Just one look and she was a quivering pile of jelly, that couldn’t control what she was saying or how she said it. She felt confused and a little scared at the same time, just how had he managed to turn her quiet life upside down overnight? Emily submerged herself in the tub and she took a deep breath as she splashed about in the water; at any rate her publisher was probably having an anxiety attack right now, since she couldn’t get in contact with her, but Emily felt she was in no rush to retrieve her phone. The only thing that plagued her at the moment was a whirlwind of thoughts and ideas that were running through her mind and she had to get them onto paper, fast. She climbed out of the tub and haphazardly wrapping a towel around herself, she exited the bathroom and began searching the hallway doors for anything resembling a study. Finding the room was easy and she briskly walked over to the desk and plopping down in the chair, she found a pen and paper and began writing. The words just seemed to roll off the pen and she found that she was not writing fast enough, her muse had struck and she had to get the words out before they were lost forever. She wrote in her version of shorthand, and she still couldn’t put pen to paper fast enough, if she was lucky, she could belt out a few more chapters and then edit them later.  
Emily never heard the door open, nor did she notice that Thranduil had found her sitting at his desk, paper strewn about and Emily writing furiously, he watched her for quite some time, holding some clothes for her in his hands, he had never seen someone so transfixed on something he deemed so simple, but if she enjoyed it, then it just told him more about her. Thranduil cleared his throat and spoke after a little while. “You’re supposed to be in bed.” Emily finally registered he had entered the room and had been watching her out of curiosity. She jumped up from the chair and fumbled with the towel she had wrapped around her; it fell to the floor and nestled around her ankles and her face turned crimson as she realized she was naked, again. Oh my god Emily, she thought to herself, can you not stay dressed for five minutes in front of him? Thranduil’s eyes moved to the floor and walking to the desk, he laid the stack of clothes on it, “These are for you, little one.” He choked the words out and sneaked a glance at Emily, he had seen her at the pond, but the moonlight didn’t do her justice; he barely noticed her scars but he did notice her embarrassment as she tried to cover herself up with her hands. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” He said as he walked over to her; and getting on his knees in front of her, he took a deep breath and gently grasped the corners of the towel and sensuously slid it up over the back of her calves, then slowly to her thighs, and ever slower over her bare ass, then over the small of her back until it nestled underneath her arms; then he wrapped it around her body and tucked in the loose corner tightly. Emily couldn’t breathe, Thranduil’s fingertips felt like fire when they brushed her skin, and the fact that he was so close that she could have kissed him made her feel faint. Why the hell wasn’t she terrified? She never let anyone touch her, especially men, but when Thranduil did so, it felt natural, like breathing or her heart beating. Thranduil quickly eyed the mess she had created in his study. “Looks like someone has been busy.” He commented. “You know the doctor said you needed to sleep.” Emily finally found her voice. “I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to go through your things, I just needed to write all this down…” she trailed off and gestured to the desk. Thranduil smiled at her, “No harm done, little one, but rules are rules. You need to get some sleep.” He admonished her. “This is not a request, Emily.” “But, but I’m not done!” she protested. “I have to finish it, it’s a compulsion!” she whined as she glanced up at him. Thranduil turned to the desk, picked up her clothes and handed them to her. “I wish I had such a gift as yours, my dear, you are truly blessed to have such a natural talent, but you will get some rest whether you like it or not, and not after you finish with this either. Now put on these clothes and I will be waiting for you outside the door.” He tucked a few stray hairs that had fallen into her face behind her ear. “You can do this the easy way or the hard way, little one, your choice.” And with his last comment, Emily felt both of his hands barely touching her ass as he left the room. Oh god, Ems, he’s not kidding. You know exactly what he’s talking about, if you want to stay awake then he will make sure you do. She chided herself and hastily got dressed.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you's to all the people who have taken the time to read this and for all the kudos! I know i say this at the beginning of every chapter, but I really mean it. I am having so much fun writing this! Hope you guys like it.

Emily quickly got dressed. Thranduil had brought her a really cute pair of yoga pants and a tank top, along with a pair of socks and some underwear. They fit perfectly and Emily wondered if he had bought them for her, and if so, she worried about how much money he was spending on her, it’s not like he knew her or anything. She decided that she would bring this up to him later, after she had slept for a little bit; he seemed to be exhausted as well, and she could see it in his eyes. Emily walked over to the door and opened it; sure enough, He was waiting for her outside of it. “Well? What do you think?” and she twirled around to make sure he saw the outfit in its entirety. Thranduil opened his eyes wide and stared at Emily; even in sweats she looked ravishing, and he felt his cock twitch with lust. He hastily pushed the dirty thoughts from his mind, honestly, Thranduil, he thought to himself, thinking about her in such a way right now was terrible and he felt ashamed of himself. Collecting his thoughts, he smiled and answered. “You look really nice, little one.” Was all he could muster the courage to say without make a complete fool of himself. “Really nice? That’s it? I think you need glasses Thran ‘cuz I’m rockin’ this look!” finishing her statement she posed for him and she looked so ridiculous that Thranduil laughed out loud before he could stop himself. “See? That’s better now.” She smiled at him, “what’s better, Emily?” “You look so much better when you’re smiling. It’s like here is Thranduil,” Emily made snapshot gesture with her hands, “and then when your smiling, like for real smiling, then there’s this uber hotness Thranduil.” Emily repeated the gesture. “See? Much more attractive.” Thranduil laughed again and shook his head at her. “I’ve never had anyone describe me as such, it’s very interesting. Tell me little one, you are at least eighteen, right?” Emily laughed. “I’ll have you know I’m 27, and I will never act my age.” Thranduil chuckled, she never ceased to amaze him, and although she was shy and quiet when he had first began to talk to her, and after she had gotten comfortable she was funny and rambunctious. “Come on, little one” still laughing, Thranduil gestured with his hand for Emily to follow him; he couldn’t remember the last time he had smiled or laughed this much, not even as a child, it was strange to him, but in a good way. Emily’s personality reminded him of the occasional way the sun peaks out in between the clouds on an overcast day, covering his face with its warmth, but then it leaves, and later comes back again. Thranduil stopped in front of a door and opened it and stepped inside, and Emily followed. She was breath taken, just like the rest of the house, it was beautifully decorated, blue and silver bed linens were neatly folded and placed on the bed, and a small stack of clothes sat next to it. A dresser sat across the room from the bed, and an intricately carved nightstand sat on each side of the bed. On the closest nightstand there was a small basket containing various feminine items. Emily walked over to it, and sitting on the edge of the bed, she placed the basket on her lap and examined the contents. “Hope you don’t mind, I had a friend pick up some things for you. You’re welcome to anything you find in there.” Thranduil stated as he looked at her, and she looked completely shocked. “You…you got these things for me, why? I’m no one special.” She looked down at the basket and Thranduil thought he detected tears welling up in her eyes as she looked down, and he walked over to her and got on his knees in front of her and gently replied “a good host always makes sure his guest is taken care of in every single way” Thranduil tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. Thranduil felt a little guilty for forcing her to go to bed, but it was what the doctor ordered, and he didn’t want to make another trip to the ER if he didn’t have to. Emily put the basket back on the night stand and reluctantly lay down on the bed. “I’ll try to get some sleep; I won’t make any promises, though.” She spoke softly. “Call me if you need anything, okay?” Thranduil answered. Emily nodded her head and rolled over, clutching a pillow, and closed her eyes. Thranduil walked over to the window and closed the curtains, then turning off the lamp on the dresser; he walked across the room, walked out the door, and closed it tightly behind him.  
Thranduil walked down the hall, and made his way to the basement door and descended the stairs and flipped the light switch. This place was his sanctuary, his very own personal domain. This was the room he was the most relaxed in, and he liked nothing better than to sit back with a glass of wine and read a good book. He enjoyed the classics, of course, but his current obsession lay with a new up and coming author, Jack Pendenton. This new literary master had swept the masses off their feet with magical tales of elves, wizards, and dragons, and there were even rumors of a movie that should debut in a few short years. Thranduil walked over to the bar and poured himself a glass of red wine, then sauntered over to his comfy armchair in the corner. He turned on his reading lamp and sat down; then, putting on his glasses, he found his book mark and picked up where he left off. He had read The Isles of Idis several times now, but he never seemed to tire of it. The book seemed to surprise him with new amazing details every time he read it, and for some reason, Thranduil identified with the main character. He understood how the hero felt; the betrayal, the loyalty and passion the hero showed to his friends; all these things were important personality traits that Thranduil had applied to his own life over the years. As he skimmed over the page to find his place, he noticed that the hero’s companion, well she seemed to be like Emily, her personality anyways. Thranduil chuckled to himself as he remembered the girls’ antics throughout the series. Yes, she definitely resembled Emily. Thranduil’s shoulders shook as he remembered even more and he laughed even harder when he pictured Emily as the mischief maker. It didn’t seem much of a stretch though, surprisingly. Thranduil finally composed himself and settled down long enough to read a few chapters and finish his glass of wine before he decided that taking a shower was long overdue. Thranduil placed the bookmark back into the book and headed upstairs; cleaning could wait until later, but for right now, he needed to take his own advice and shower and get some rest.


End file.
